


Teenage Dream - One Minus Two

by rosepetal987



Series: Teenage Dream [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Vexen has a crush, too bad his crush thinks it is a huge joke.





	Teenage Dream - One Minus Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story features trans!Marluxia.

Vexen was awkward. Vexen was also blond and by the age of twelve pretty sure he was gay, let alone by fourteen.

Marluxia was a brunet in his science class and just about the prettiest person Vexen had ever seen. His hair was straightened out and he usually wore white. It made his blue eyes pop and the softness of his lips really attractive. Vexen was totally smitten.

Vexen was also all too pleased over their teacher letting them pick seats a few weeks into the year after he had memorized their names. Vexen tried to not make it look obvious how desperate he was to sit next to Marluxia when he asked. Marluxia had only nodded.

Marluxia was the kind of person to draw in his margins but still took perfect notes. Vexen found Marluxia’s hand writing pretty too, it was perfect, and he swapped between print and script without thought. He was pretty sure he did not even always take his notes in English.

Marluxia was the kind of person that looked like he always wanted to raise his hand but never did, and it took Vexen a solid week of trying to talk to him until he said anything back.

His voice was still childish and girly, and Vexen figured he was just awkward about it not having cracked fully yet. Vexen teased Marluxia about it without a thought. Marluxia only looked away and returned to drawing in his notebook.

It was four days until Vexen got a word out of Marluxia again. Two words. A rather flat and scalding “Shut up.”

Vexen felt his heart break.

Its condition had improved a little by lunch time.

Vexen had a sweet spot for, well, / _sweets_ /, and chocolate milk had to be about the best invention ever. His full enjoyment of it was cut off by the memory of the events of earlier. Namely his science class. More namely the brunet he was crushing on.

Lexaeus set a hand on his shoulder from where he sat on his right at the circular table Xemnas had dubbed their own. “You seem off.”

“My attempts at friendship let alone flirting are going horribly.” The blond sighed and flinched when Xigbar punched him in the shoulder. “What was-?!”

“Who you crushin’ on? They in here?” Xigbar grinned.

Xaldin sighed from his side and shook his head slightly.

Vexen did not listen to his warning and scanned the cafeteria for familiar hair and maybe yes, he was eventually turned around in his seat, smile growing when he pointed to the brunet sitting next to a sophomore with silvery hair. Marluxia brought lunch from home. Marluxia also looked like he was talking. Vexen’s heart hurt. “Him.“

Xemnas choked on rectangle shaped pizza and Xaldin patted his back. "You aim high, Vexen.”

“Hm?”

“Sephiroth is quickly gaining popularity in the school, and thus anyone near him is as well.” Xemnas explained with a shrug once he fully composed himself.

“I don’t believe in stuff like that.” Vexen retorted and gestured casually to the table once he turned back to it. “Lexaeas is a jock, Xaldin and Xigbar are in the band, and you are you. ‘Nerd’ ‘Popular’, what’s the point? Why should I-”

“God you talk a lot.” Xigbar interjected and Vexen glared at him. “Sephiroth doesn’t /care/ about being popular. What’s the guy’s name, Vexen?”

“It’s Marluxia.” Vexen responded and curled his hands into his pants. “I just think he’s really pretty. Totally superficial. We have science together and he takes really nice notes. But he won’t talk to me.”

“Mar?” Xigbar questioned and looked to Xaldin. “Should I try chatting him up?”

“Have you tried talking to him outside of class, Vexen?” Xaldin ignored Xigbar for the moment, shaking his head when the shorter male poked his chest.

“…No.” Vexen mumbled and stared down at his lap.

“He probably wishes not to disturb the class.” Xaldin supplied, as supportive as he could ever really get. “Try finding his locker in the morning.”

“Okay.” Vexen nodded and looked to the table, picking up his fork to poke at pees. He hated pees.

 

Marluxia’s locker was on the first floor and Vexen’s was on the second. Marluxia’s was to the east of the school and Vexen’s was to the west. Basically, Vexen could not be any further away from his own locker than by trying to find Marluxia’s.

Marluxia was shoving a math textbook into his locker by the time Vexen found him. “Hey.” Vexen could be cool. Vexen could be calm. Vexen could hear through the blood rushing to his ears when Marluxia looked to him for a split second and then back to his locker. “How are-?”

“You really are persistent.” Marluxia sighed and closed his locker, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. Marluxia had one of those shoulder bags. The kind of bag that was used to put weight off your back. It was pale blue and blended in with his white clothing in its own way. “I am fine. What do you want?” Marluxia finally turned to fully face him, leaning back against his locker with a tilt of his head.

Vexen swallowed as he watched Marluxia check him out. “Your- your number?” Vexen was losing what little cool he had fast and having Marluxia actually look at him was doing nothing to help. Marluxia just side glanced at him in class or looked at him for a second to make sure it really was him.

“You’re not actually that bad looking.” Marluxia hummed and held out his hand, “Give me your phone.”

Vexen felt just about ready to faint as he removed his phone from his jeans and handed it over to the brunet. “Thank you.” Vexen was used to compliments on his intelligence not his appearance. And by far not used to compliments from someone as pretty as Marluxia.

Marluxia focused his attention on Vexen’s flip phone, entering his number with a shrug and handing it back over. “If I don’t answer I’m with Sephiroth or my mom.”

Vexen nodded and slipped his phone back into his pants. “Are you and him-?”

“No.” Marluxia responded flatly, frowning slightly and stepping around Vexen, “I need to get to class.“

"I- I- okay…” Vexen fumbled and by the time he even got the okay out Marluxia was gone into the sea of students. The bell hadn’t even rung yet.


End file.
